Love and War
by AgEnT4259
Summary: Harry is fighting in the war and leaves Hermione behind will his love for her keep him alive?
1. Kiss, Hug, Good Bye

A/n: Well hey I have to say that this is my third story and I still haven't finished the other two but I'm getting there. So hope you enjoy… Just so you know this is a War/ Romance type thing and it's kind of a three-side thing… Just to make it simple it's almost like Pearl Harbor/Harry Potter… So R/R.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kiss, Hug, Good Bye  
  
~*~  
  
It was a cool summer day in July and Harry walks up to a house with a bag in his hand and a uniform on. He knocks at the door, and it opens.  
  
"Potter… I told you I don't want you to see my daughter!"  
  
"Please sir, please tell me what I did wrong because we both think this is stupid… I never did anything to her except kiss her."  
  
"Your 18 and I know guys at your age… Better to stop it before it goes to far. She has a better future with out you to mess it up."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No Harry I don't think now would be a good time to see her."  
  
"Sir with all due respect im leaving… Im going to the states to fight in the war."  
  
"Your in the Army?"  
  
"I'm and Auror it a wizard solider. Please just let me say good-bye… I lover her."  
  
"Eh… Fine only for a few minutes."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Granger"  
  
Harry walked in leaving his bag on the porch and walked inside and up to Hermione Grangers room. When he got there he went to open the door but it was locked. He knocked softly and he waited a few seconds until he heard the door click to allow him to enter. He opened the door and peeked in. He saw that Hermione was sitting at her window looking outside. He was able to see her reflection in the window and he saw a single tear fall down her cheek. He walked in and stood in front of the door.  
  
"Hermione" He said softly in a whisper.  
  
She slowly turned around with her head down. She looked up at him and saw a tall muscular 18 year old standing in front of her in a dark black Suit with gold trimming, and over his left breast pocket it had the official Ministry of Magic crest which was two wands placed as a cross with a magic spell trickling around it. As she looked at him she smiled and ran over to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I thought I would never get to see you again," She said starting to cry, "I hate my father for splitting us up like that… I wanted to run away and find you but I didn't know where you would be."  
  
"Well maybe it would be for the best that he did so." Harry said holding her tight but as he said it she pushed away.  
  
"How could you say that!" She said to him with anger, "You know more than anyone that we have a love that no one can ever have."  
  
"Hermione im leaving" He said quickly, "Ron and I got a summons to go to America and fight as Broom pilots."  
  
"Wha-" Hermione said behind her tears.  
  
"Don't worry it's only for two three months tops and were back. Ron, Trey, Malcolm all of us have to go. They were calling out the top ranks all of our men are dieing out there."  
  
"But you can't go!" Hermione said in tears, "If all those men are dieing then that means you can too!"  
  
"NO… No it's not like that," He said picking up her head by her chin "There's only one thing that keeps me alive when I fight… It's the thought that I have you to come home too… I have too much here to kill myself… I love you and that's why I won't let myself die."  
  
He gave her a hug and he kissed her. Once they stopped Hermione put her head in his shoulders and cried grabbing his uniform.  
  
"I love you… So much" She said.  
  
"And that's why I'm coming back for you"  
  
"Here take this so you know that I am with you always…" She walked over to her dresser and grabbed a mini picture of herself smiling. "It's the picture you took of me at the end of last year, I want you to keep this with you were ever you go."  
  
"Thank you… I will never let it go… I'll be back for you… Just take care of those kids at school… They need you especially with all this fighting going on."  
  
He kissed her and they walked downstairs. Hermione's father was waiting at the landing of the stairs. Harry looked at him and gave him a hand to shake. He shook it and smiled at him and gave him a look that exclaimed 'get out of my house before something happens' look.  
  
"Well I better go Ron will be coming down to get me soon." Harry finally said.  
  
"You'll write to me right?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Everyday" He leaned into her and kissed her one last time "Good-bye" then he walked out the door.  
  
As he looked back and saw Hermione in the doorway tearing as she waved bye to him.  
  
Then a car popped out of nowhere and stopped in front of Harry. It was Ron, He waved to Hermione who was still in the doorway crying and waving. Ron waved and got out of the car to help Harry with his bag. He got back into the car with Harry and he honked the horn three times and with a quick pop they were gone again.  
  
Hermione then walked back into the house and closed the door. As she did she broke down crying. She turned her back against it and slid down to the floor bending her head down with her hands behind her head.  
  
~***~  
  
Ron and Harry were at the King's Cross Air port getting ready to fly over seas to fight the Death Eaters in war of Freedom from Lord Voldmorte. As they were in line Ron looked over at Harry who was looking down at the picture of Hermione in his hand.  
  
"Don't worry Harry we'll be back. You know you'll make it you always do, you know it and I know it you the top of the ranks." Ron said to him putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yea but this is a whole new atmosphere to me… The American Death Eaters can be in front of you one moment and behind you the next doing a bullet blast spell on your back. Then ZAP! You dead!" Harry said smacking his hands together.  
  
They walked up to counter and handed the attendant their tickets and walked into the hatch to go to the plane. Harry a little bit brighter still had Hermione on his mind. They walked onto the plane and sat in the back. Harry sat there and took out his helmet and magically stuck the picture of Hermione inside of it. Then he looked up and closed his eyes.  
  
"Ron" He said slowly opening his eyes  
  
"Sup?" He said back  
  
"Check this out I'm gonna give it to Hermione when we get back in October."  
  
Ron took a small box and opened it. When he saw what was inside it his eyes popped out of his head. Harry had bought a ring, it was shiny platinum with four tiny diamonds and in the very center of the ring was an emerald green jewel.  
  
"Harry where the hell did you get something so expensive as this?" Ron said shocked.  
  
"Well I went to a muggle jeweler and a had it custom made for her. I just hope it fits her finger."  
  
"That's deep man I mean I'm happy for ya both of ya. If she deserves someone it's you."  
  
"Thanks man."  
  
For the rest of the ride (which wasn't that long) Harry looking at his helmet and at the picture of his girlfriend who wasn't even aloud to see him without permission. When they finally reached America they landed in New York City. Every one stood up and looked out the window at the Statue of Liberty. At that moment Harry's heart for the first time in a few hours lifted and he thought 'Maybe I'll get threw this alive after all.' 


	2. Traning

A/n: Hey well I just wanted to say that I have two other stories and I hope you would look at them and r/r them as well I just wanted to say thanx to everyone who reads even if you don't review but pleas R/r tell me how I'm doing with everything!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Training  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and Ron stepped of the plane and looked around. It was so warm, and the landscape was so clean. Yet when they would look over at the hillside there would be flames and buildings being blown up even though you couldn't see them. Harry looked at Ron and Ron looked at Harry. Then a tall man with jet-black hair starting to gray walked up to them. He had a mustache and he wore a navy blue suit and a hat that had his rank on it. He walked up to the crew that had just departed from the jet plane.  
  
"Well, looks like we have a new bunch who need to learn what war is all about. You right there! What's your name?" The man asked Harry.  
  
"Sir! Squadron Major Potter SIR!" Harry said in an upright stance and in a salute.  
  
"Potter Huh… Normal stance son…" Harry relaxed from his stiff stance, "Your Harry Potter are you not?" He asked Harry.  
  
"Yes Sir." Harry said  
  
"Well from what I hear you're the shit of the shit, the best… In ENGLAND" The man said "MY NAME IS GENERAL WILLAM ANDERSON I WILL TEACH YOU ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT BROOM FIGHTING… YOU MAY THINK THAT YOU KNOW EVERYTHING, BUT YOU DON'T. WE GET MEN OUT THERE WHO ARE STUBERN AND THEY GET KILLED!" General Anderson stated. "YOU STAND INFRONT OF ME AND YOU CAN SAY YOU HAVE KILLED THOUSANDS APUN THOUSANDS OF DEATH EATERS BUT I HAVE KILLED MILLIONS AND SO HAS MY CREW. IF YOU LISTIN TO MY INSTURCTIONS THAN YOU WILL LAST THESE THREE MONTHS TWO IN WHICH YOU WILL FIGHT. ONE MONTH YOU WILL TRAIN AND YOU WILL BE KILLERS! NOW GRAB A BROOM AND COME WITH ME… KEEP A CLOSE GUARD THERE ARE SUICIDAL EATERS ALL OVER THE PLACE AND WILL KILL WHOEVER THEY CAN."  
  
Harry looked at the brooms that they would be using they were new top of the line fireball 5000. Every man that was there were in aw except Harry he had seen them fly and he himself had ridden one they all had the best arrow dynamics and the tips weren't rounded but they were a metal and were sharp so you could dive into the Death Eaters to kill them. They all got on the brooms and took off high in the sky. Within minutes they were at there training camp called Force of Flight. Harry landed his broom gently while everyone else almost crashed there's.  
  
"Ok you little maggots… You will work hard and you will do as your told. I have looked over Potters records and he seems to have the most experience with fighting and war so he will be you sergeant major in the air. And I myself will me monitoring Potter to make sure that you guys get everything done. I will stay with him every night teaching him everything you guys will need to learn the next day. You will rise at 5:30 in the morning and take round flights just to wake up and get used to your broom. Then I will give you all the artillery you need to live out there in the air." General Anderson said to the crew.  
  
"General Anderson SIR!" Trey Quinn came out and said, "How are we going to fly with gear on SIR?"  
  
"Good question private Quinn… There is no gear… There spells that we will set on you so you can contact each other while in air. Nobody in my squadron will get left behind in battle. Know I want to send you all into the air and get you used to what kind of speed you will use.  
  
~***~  
  
Back in London….  
  
Hermione was in her room sitting at her bed looking at a picture of Harry that she took at the end of their 7th year and Hogwarts. Hermione started to tear up so she set down the picture and walked over to her stereo and turned it on to a muggle group called Nsync and they had a song on called 'This I Promise You' this made things worse because it was Her and Harry's song. She was absolutely miserable without him and it tore her up inside to know he was in a dangerous battle. It made it worse when she realized Ron was over there too.  
  
~**~  
  
"Ron No other way!" Harry yelled to Ron. "You wanna get killed out on your first fight?!"  
  
"Well if you didn't yell so much I would remember what the hell I have to do… Just back off!" Ron yelled back.  
  
Harry flew over to Ron and stopped his broom and said slowly "Ron you know that I don't want you to get killed I'm trying to make you the great flyer I know you are."  
  
"Yea I know but jeeze take some of it out on Trey or Gordon." Ron said.  
  
"Ok let's show these maggots what flying really is" Harry said Grinning and Ron got his drift.  
  
They both separated into opposite sides of the field. Then they turned around and pulled out the speed their brooms gave off and went top speed at each other. Everyone was looking at them like they were going to dive into each other.  
  
"Ron you take right ok RIGHTY Tightly!" Harry said, "Got it?"  
  
"Got it"  
  
"Ok pick it up so the can't see us then we come up behind them."  
  
"Got it!"  
  
They picked up the speed to full throttle and blasted at each other every one looked up to see a collision but they blinked and they didn't see anything anywhere. Then they heard a loud blast from behind them. They all jumped and looked around to see Harry and Ron looking at them with grins.  
  
"See guys if we want to live you have to do that!" Harry said to them  
  
"YES SIR!" The crew said.  
  
"Good now get up there and go slow to start out then get faster until you do it as fast as we did." Harry said to them, "We only have 4 weeks to get everything down before we head out."  
  
Everyone jetted into the air and went different ways in the air.  
  
It was nearly three weeks now and Harry and the men had gotten the most they could get from General Anderson so they were packing as Harry had just finished his last letter to Hermione for the week, Knowing that he would only be able to send so many at a time, Now that he was going into the war. Then he sat down and looked at a letter that Hermione had sent him with a necklace charm inside of the letter for him to keep and Tank spoke up.  
  
"Poor Potter got love problems?" Tank said to him. Tank was a Strong field and air fighter.  
  
"Shut it Tank or you'll have wizard cracker down your throat" Harry said grinning  
  
"Don't worry dude I mean it seriously… I got a girl back home… She's sitting down on her porch writing to me right know I bet…" Tank said.  
  
"Kewl, I sent Hermione a single red rose with my letter." All the guys looked at Harry with dignity. He had told his Squadron what his love life was like; "Yea well I'm going to sleep. So see you guys in the Am."  
  
Harry and the rest of his bunkhouse lie back on their bunks and shut off the lights to go to sleep.  
  
~***~  
  
Hermione had just got up when a messenger owl had flown threw her window and landed on her chair by her desk. Hermione got up and walked over to the Owl and the owl dropped the red rose in her hands with her letter. Hermione looked at the rose and tears started to fall down her cheek. She opened the letter and read it:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
It's getting closer to my last few day's before we go to war and I just wanted to say that I am going to take out the charm and put it on my dog tags so I'll have it with me always. It's only two more months until I come home with Ron so I'll be with you soon and I can take you away from your house… You will be with me. Ron and The guys' say hi even though Ron's the only one you know. I'm sorry that I haven't got much to say but we have to be in our bunks earlier tonight so we can get up and get going tomorrow. Here's a picture of me next to the Broom I will be flying. Well I better get going I love you and I'll be home soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry.  
  
Ring, Ring! Hermione heard the phone ring and she went to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?" She said  
  
"Hermione… It's Ginny… Look turn on channel 4 on your TV it's Really bad, A New York camp was bombed…" Hermione dropped the phone in panic and ran to turn on her TV.  
  
"This camp was crew 1258 but everyone got out ok but every other camp is on close watch for Possible Death Eater attacks."  
  
Hermione let out a breath and walked back over to the phone, "Ginny… It's ok it wasn't there camp."  
  
"Yea but there on watch for possible attacks…"  
  
"Don't worry there both trained and Ron and Harry are the best on there crew… They'll be fine."  
  
"Please come here I don't feel safe with our mum or dad here I'm nervous."  
  
"Ok I'll come. I'll be there in two hours."  
  
Click.  
  
~***~  
  
WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! The alarm sounded all the men jumped up and ran to get their cloths.  
  
"Come on, Come on!" Harry yelled over the siren, "Get your broom and in the air we have to fight"  
  
All the guys grabbed there broom and took off. Suddenly there were explosions al over the place and Harry was still inside with his gear on. He grabbed his helmet and jumped up on his broom and into the air. When Harry was in the Air all he could see was smoke. He searched all over for Ron but he couldn't see threw all of the rising smoke. Then SWIPE! A fireball comes flying at him burning his shoulder.  
  
"Potter!" A voice yelled, "Potter up here quick!"  
  
Harry realized that it was General Anderson. Harry flew up another 100 feet to see everyone looking at him. They all had on their helmets and had wands ready.  
  
"Potter ready for more hands-on fighting?" General Anderson asked him. Harry just shook his head 'yes', "Good… Everyone ready?"  
  
"YES SIR!" Everyone yelled.  
  
General Anderson zapped each of the men so that they had an inside headphone for them to talk to each other. Then he took off to give everyone instructions.  
  
"Ready Ron?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"Never been more ready." He replied  
  
"Ok buddy lets go… WE have to show these Death Eaters who the English really are."  
  
They took off into the smoke and flew next to each other until General Anderson came up and gave everyone their partners, "Tank, You and Louis… Geritty, you and McClellan, Peterson, and Thomas, Potter and Weasley…. GOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone yelled to each other and they were off. The morning was just starting to break and Harry could see everywhere he was going. He had dogged four bullet blasts and twenty fireballs. While he was out there he saw all the men that were at his camp and he saw half of them go down from the Avara Kadarva curse. None luckily were from his Squadron, He looked around for more men but he couldn't see any then he thought about some thing… The more he thought about it this was like he was back on the Quidditch field playing in another game.  
  
"Ron… Ron can you hear me?" Harry said.  
  
"Yea buddy loud and clear…" Ron replied.  
  
"Ok I have a plan… Think of this as Quidditch and were against Slytherin again… We beat them once we can do it again. Just doge everything likes they were Bludger and what not!" Harry said.  
  
"I read you pal… I'll tell Tank and he can spread the word."  
  
"Alright see you soon…"  
  
They flew threw the air like birds, escaping impossible gaps and bombs. Every once and a while the crew would hear from General Anderson 'I'm proud of you guys… work hard… remember moves you practiced.'  
  
It was about 7:00 when finally it was the full break of Dawn and the battle got worse. The bombs got worse and everyone where getting tired.  
  
"Come on you guys we need to get reinforcements" Tank said.  
  
"NO! We can't there isn't enough time…" Harry said back.  
  
"Come on Harry were gonna start dropping like flies…" Tank said back.  
  
"Fine you guys go I'm gonna finish this…"  
  
With that Harry flew into the smoke while he knew that no one would follow.  
  
~***~  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Hermione said in tears, "For all we could know is Harry and Ron could be dead…"  
  
"No there not, there to well trained to drop like that… Wait here come look their showing live action know…" Ginny said  
  
"This Lady's and Gentlemen is live footage from the War over in America." The TV flashed pictures of the camp that Harry was at that was know a bloody mess. "Most men have retreated to get help… But wait… This just in four crew members from crew 1485 have taken charge…"  
  
The TV showed four men in action flying… One in the lead of the other four. Then BOOM!!! A bomb explodes in midair. 'AWWWWW!' one-man scream… Then all you saw was a man go flying toward the ground.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO! LOUIS!!!!!!!!!" Tank yelled and he tried it fly after him but Ron and Harry grabbed the back of his broom.  
  
Louis was a stout man but very strong, he had blond hair with a brown tint to it.  
  
"TANK HE'S GONE…." Harry yelled  
  
"NO I HE CAN"T DIE… HE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER I CAN'T LET HIM DIE!"  
  
Hermione sat there crying for Tank, She just saw a man get killed that didn't deserve it.  
  
"Come on get a hold of your self we need you out there… Tank he died a hero right now He will be remembered for years to come… Don't worry we can't let you lose your ner-…." Harry got cut off.  
  
"DIE YOU BASTERD'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tank screamed.  
  
"People this is happening right know in front of our eyes… We do not know who these men are but all we here have to say id God Bless Them… They are taking charge over this situation…. Hang on a second… WE can transmit the three remaining men onto the TV."  
  
"Tank go down and snipe them Ron you get under me I'm gonna go for one and spear him and hop down to your broom and bring me back up…"  
  
"HARRY!!!!!" Hermione screamed, "HE'S GOING TO GET HIMSELF KILLED!!!!!"  
  
Ginny grabbed hold of Hermione in fright, "Please god let this work." She said to herself  
  
~***~  
  
"Ok you ready Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yup!" He replied.  
  
The time had come… Harry found the most accurate Death Eater. He picked up speed (Hermione was watching on TV) Ron slid down under Harry. Harry was going very fast now… He saw the Death Eater flying just as fast… Harry had a quick flash back before anything happened… He saw Hermione smiling at him… all of Hermione…. He came back to the present…  
  
"I will make this… Ron full Throttle NOW!!!!" Harry yelled.  
  
Both went top speed and Harry slowly stood up on his broom for a quick jump. To Harry it seemed like slow motion, all he could hear was the wind brushing past him… then…  
  
WHAM! Harry hit the Death Eater. He went flying over the Death Eater and Ron stopped in mid Air and caught Harry on the back of the broom.  
  
"Close one man!" Ron said (The TV still showing the footage.). Ron then flew around and sent Harry up to the broom.  
  
Harry stood up on the back of Ron's Broom and caught up to his, which was still flying with a dead Death Eater on the front, Harry hopped over and just made it on his to rip the Death Eater off and keep flying. It was only Harry and Ron it the air, Tank had hit land a went after some Death Eaters… If he was still alive.  
  
"Ron did you ever get anything from General Anderson?" Harry asked.  
  
"No… I think he tried but it was too staticy for me to hear."  
  
"Ok we have to look for him…"  
  
Not right know Harry we got two Death Eaters on out Asses… Look behind you."  
  
Harry turned around and saw a Death Eater only a few feet away from him, "Oh SHIT!"  
  
"What do we do?" Ron asked.  
  
"DO what WE practiced… We're gonna go Righty Tighty!"  
  
Once again they both went to top speed and with million watching they saw four objects flying at them and then BOOM! Two hit each other but the other two disappeared. SWIPE! The two objects that left had reappeared.  
  
"WHOOO HOOO!!! HARRY THAT WAS KICKING!" Ron yelled, "Never not even in training have we ever done it that well."  
  
"Yup but now isn't the time to get all happy were the only two in the sky against another 20 Death Eaters…" Harry said.  
  
"Then we take them…" Ron said, "Just think Quidditch!"  
  
"Got to Buddy… Over and out!" Harry said  
  
Harry went one way and Ron took the other each taking ten Death Eaters with them. Harry was able to get five of his down with Flependo and Disatriaum spells. Then he tricked the other four into smacking buildings. He only had one left and he didn't know what to do with him. Ron had the one left on him as well.  
  
"Ron… Wronski Faint."  
  
"Got ya!"  
  
Harry dove towards the ground at top speed. One Death Eater on his tale. Then Inches from the ground Harry pulled out of he dive and he saw the Death Eater smack the ground on top speed… Dead on impact. Harry looked up to see a black light shoot at him… He was to late… ZAP! It hit Harry right in the chest and knocked him off his broom… He was quick to grab the end of his broom and hang on with all his strength. He looked up to see where the blast had come from and saw that the Death Eater that was chasing Ron had turned it's attention to Harry and Shot a slideswope spell on him. Harry then looked down to see if it had cut him but it hadn't. He guessed that the spell wasn't strong enough kill him.  
  
"Ron! Help get rid of that Death Eater!" Harry yelled.  
  
"I'm Coming!! I got hold of Tank he's coming he got the rest that were on the ground with more of the other crew's." Ron said.  
  
"Well tell him to hurry I can't hang on to much longer…" Harry's fingers started to slip on the blood-covered edge of his broom. I didn't see Ron or Tank anywhere so he had to try and get back on himself. He swung around and almost fell off his grip but he swung around and got back on his broom. "Guy's I'm coming I got back on…."  
  
Harry reached where the last Death Eater was chasing Ron and Tank. Harry decided to pull his stunt and he got hold of Ron and told him to swoop down and get ready for another save. Ron did as he was told. He dropped before the Death Eater knew what was going on. Harry picked up speed yet again and he slammed into the back of the Death Eater. Yet again he flew over the Death Eater and Ron did another Amazing catch. This time The Dead Death Eater plummeted the ground. Harry and Ron raced down and caught the broom before it hit. Harry took the death eater off his broom and flew to the ground.  
  
~***~  
  
"IT'S OVER! The THREE REMANING MEN HAD SCRATCHED OFF THE DEATH EATERS AND ARE KNOW HEADING TWARDS THE GROUND TO MEET WITH THE REST OF THE CREW AND THERE GENERAL, GENERAL ANDERSON!" The TV broadcaster announced.  
  
Hermione gave a sigh of relief and was able to breath again. Harry was alive and well.  
  
~***~  
  
"Come on guys I see General Anderson" Harry said.  
  
The flew toward ground to get a welcome from General Anderson, the rest of his crew and other crews that had worked on the ground. Harry, Ron, and Tank slowed down as everyone came walking over to them. Harry, Ron and Tank were covered in blood, sweat, and smoke. They just stood there, and when General Anderson came up, Harry, Ron, and Tank saluted to him.  
  
"Put your hands down." General Anderson said to them. They put there hands down. Then General Anderson and the rest of the men saluted Harry, Ron, and Tank. "If anyone gets the salute it you three men… where's Louis?" He asked.  
  
Tank looked down and looked up and he stared to tear up, "He's… He's not coming back…" Tank said, "He was the only one who got killed sir."  
  
Cameras were still getting this footage, and people all over the world were tuned into it, watching. It was like a movie for them.  
  
"Sir, Louis was hit by a sniper bomb sir," Harry said solemnly, "He didn't do anything wrong he just didn't react fast enough."  
  
"Tank, Louis is a Hero… Just like you three men… We will go back to England for a ceremony and then I'm afraid you guys will have to come back and go to war for two months just to balance out the odds with the Death Eaters." General Anderson said, "If you haven't noticed we where just broadcasted across the whole world. SO know every living should that had a TV saw what you men did and I bet they're proud of you… Oh and Potter…" Harry straightened up "Good Quidditch moves… You three work well as a team… And Potter here can be a true leader…"  
  
"Thank you sir." Harry said. Ron walked up to him with tank and they both put their hands on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Now you guys can go to a small station over the hill and get some rest… I'll send word to the front and tell them that you'll be a few weeks late on your arrival… Tonight we will discuss everything we will do… Without the cameras…" General Anderson said as he looked towards the cameramen.  
  
A/N: So tell me what you think Review PLEEEZZZ!!! Just so I know that im doing a good job. 


	3. Home Coming

A/n: Just to say I don't own anything except Tank and a few other characters. Well this chapter is a H/H and Ron finds out he has a secret flam that comes clean when he comes home… R/R Please so I know I'm doing a good job.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Home coming  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was in standing in front of his mirror looking at himself, making sure that he looked ok for when he got home. 'Home' he thought to himself, what would everyone say to him. Then another vision came into his mind. 'Hermione' he turned around and walked over to his desk. He opened a drawer and took out the little box with Hermione's ring in it. He pocketed it and then he heard someone knock at the door.  
  
"Come in" Harry said.  
  
"Hey The General wants you to hurry up we have to leave if we wanna get there on time." Ron said to him as he entered the room.  
  
"I'm coming I just had to get a few things." There was a long silence then Harry came out and said "Ron, I'm gonna ask Her."  
  
"What!" Ron gasped with shock "I thought you wanted to wait till we got back in two months."  
  
"I Can't, I lover her to much I'll ask her but I won't do anything until we get back. " Harry said sadly "I lover with all my heart and soul and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."  
  
"You will Harry when the time is right"  
  
"Yea and that time is today…" Harry trailed off and looked at the blank wall.  
  
"We better get going… we have to be there by noon and it's going for 6:00"  
  
"Ok I'm coming."  
  
Harry got up and grabbed his broom and walked out the door.  
  
~***~  
  
"You still didn't kill him…! Malfoy I need Potter dead or my entire plan will crash into the ground." Voldmorte was telling Malfoy.  
  
"Yes My Lord we are working on it we are going to trap him in the states when he returns."  
  
"Crucio!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" Malfoy screamed  
  
"How could over 100 of our American fleet get killed and we kill only ONE man!" Voldmorte said as he held the curse on Lucius Malfoy. "Now how are you going to take care of your problem?"  
  
"AHHhhhHHH!" Malfoy said as he began to get up again. "I… I'll get Draco to kill him… He… He is one of our leading death eaters."  
  
"Goood" Voldmorte Hissed, "That would be more of what I need. You may go now Lucius."  
  
Lucius Malfoy walked out of the dark chamber and down the hall into more darkness.  
  
~***~  
  
Hermione was in her guest bedroom at the Burrow when Ginny came in and told her that they had to leave in an hour to go to the Airport to wait for Harry's arrival. Hermione was just putting on her cloths; she put on a nice blue skirt with a matching shirt. She fixed her hair and had on a glimpse of makeup just to bring out her features. 'God I miss him' She said to herself as she got up.  
  
Hermione walked downstairs and saw Ginny waiting in the living room, "Gin where did your mum say to meet her?" Hermione asked.  
  
"She said to wait at the front gate by entrance 3" Ginny replied  
  
"Ok well are you ready?"  
  
"No, I have to go fix my hair and by the time I'm finished it should be time to go."  
  
Ginny got up and walked up to her room and left Hermione in the living room. To pass the next 30 minuets Hermione straightened up the down stairs. Then Ginny came down with a small sack in her hand.  
  
"I think it would save time to use some of mum's Floo Powder that was we're there on-time" Ginny said  
  
"Ok that would be a good idea… We're a little behind schedule" Hermione said.  
  
They walked over to the fire and Ginny threw some powder into it and the flames turned a bright emerald green. She stepped into it and said 'Kings Cross Airport!' and she was gone. Hermione grabbed some powder and threw it in there and said 'Kings Cross Airport' and she too had disappeared.  
  
~***~  
  
"We're almost there I can see land we only have a few miles to go till we reach the Airport" Harry said as he flew.  
  
Harry couldn't help but think of Hermione he needed to see her. He had figured out how to ask her the question and it seemed to work perfectly… In his mind…  
  
"Ok we have only five miles to go…" Harry said  
  
"How the hell can you tell?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well I can see lights and a huge crowd up that way and were flying pretty fast."  
  
"Oh yea"  
  
They flew a few more minuets and then Harry mentioned for the plane to circle on the port that they were almost there. Harry, Ron, and Tank (Who flew on the outside of the plane) dived toward the ground. As they got closer People started to focus and look at them. Everyone started to scream and clap as the three touched the ground. Then the plane had landed and stopped. Harry, Ron, and Tank walked over to the doors of the plane and opened it. Then General Anderson walked out and behind him six of their fellow crewmembers carried out a plane wooden casket. The screaming crowd suddenly fell silent. Harry walked over to help them carry the casket, along with Ron and Tank. They walked up to a stage and set the casket down and faced the crowd. General Anderson stepped forward and turned around to face his crew. He put his wand to his throat and said a spell to make him talk louder.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen… These men are to my standards true hero's. " He turned to face the crowd, "They did the unbelievable, but really I would like to mention three very brave men… well four." He motioned for Harry, Ron, and Tank. They walked over and picked up the casket and walked up to the front of the stage, "Mr. Tank Hunter" The crowd clapped "Mr. Ron Weasley" More clapping, "Mr. Harry Potter" A much louder clap came off from the crowd for Harry. "And to all who know him… Mr. Louis Hunter who made excellent progress towards the face of death… But Death got the better of him… These four men faced over 20 Death Eaters in air… One almost murdered himself" He pointed to Harry, "But I have to say these men had outstanding courage yesterday… They took the chance and went out into the air against the death eaters; I would never be able to see that for the rest of my life… I honor them."  
  
Some one started to play a song on the trumpet and everyone clapped as Harry, Ron and Tank carried the casket off the stage and walked a half a mile for everyone to see. Once and a while some people would put a white rose on the casket. When they finally reached the cemetery they set down the casket by the hole it would be put in and they were able to go and find there loved ones.  
  
Harry and Ron walked around and then he saw her. Harry found Hermione, Ginny, and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley obviously doing the same for Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron walked over to them and Hermione turned around and found them. Harry stood there but Ron ran to his family. Hermione looked at Harry as he grinned at her with his hands clapped in front of him. Hermione walked over to him and looked at him.  
  
"Hey beautiful." Harry said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hello Handsome" Hermione replied.  
  
Harry looked at her and he reached into his pocket and took out the box. Hermione looked at it as Harry handed it to her. She opened it with her hands trembling. When she looked inside all she say was a spool of thread.  
  
"I know what your thinking, BUT, I think that this is better… You see" He stared taking the string and tying it around her finger, "Is to make a commitment you have to have a strong bond with the person your with… This would show that they both have the feelings that no one else could have or take away." Hermione started to cry and Harry pulled the string a bit over to him, The Weasley's were watching as he did this. " I only have on thing I have to ask…" As he said it the platinum ring slid down the string and landed on Hermione's finger. She looked up at him and he said, "Will you marry me?" He said now crying himself.  
  
Hermione kissed him and just said, "Yes."  
  
Harry picked her up by the waist and spun her around. When he put her down he cupped her head in his hands and kissed her. She put her hands around his neck and they sat there, they didn't care who knew or saw.  
  
The ceremony went well everyone spoke and there was crying, Then General Anderson called up Harry, Ron and Tank and they all received a golden star for their outstanding courage and bravery. Tank took Louis's and placed it on his casket and made it stick magically. The buried Louis and the Crew stayed behind to do one last salute to Louis and they did a 21 spark salute in his honor.  
  
That night Harry took Hermione out to dinner; just the two of them just to bask in there engagement. Harry took her to a muggle restaurant and it was easy for her to like the food since she was a muggle born child.  
  
"Daddy would never approve of this whole thing… How are you going to tell him?" Hermione asked looking at him.  
  
"When I get back in two months I will go with you and you can support me in telling him" He said taking her had and sliming at her, "Your eye's" He said softly  
  
"What… what's wrong with them?" Hermione asked  
  
"Nothing… Not a thing… it's just the way they shine in the candlelight… you just so beautiful… I love you so much it hurts."  
  
Hermione looked at him and she started to cry yet still smiling. Music started to play and Harry asked Hermione if she wanted to dance. They went onto the dance floor and started to dance around the floor. They moved with a grace in their step. People looked at them and saw that they had so much love in them, that it was incredible.  
  
After dinner Harry and Hermione walked back to a Hotel that General Anderson got for the whole crew. Harry and Hermione walked up to room 23. Harry closed the door and walked over to take off his coat and then he walked over to help Hermione with hers. They sat down on the bed and Harry was about to lie down when someone knocked at the door. Harry got up and walked over and opened it. Before he could see who it was someone had punched him in the nose. Hermione screamed and the person ran off. Harry fell to the floor and held his nose. Hermione ran and sat next to him and turned him over.  
  
"OH MY GOD HARRY YOUR BLEEDING" Hermione yelled.  
  
"AAAAHHH shit!" Harry said as he grabbed his nose "Who the hell was that?"  
  
"I don't know… Here lay down let me put some ice on it."  
  
Harry laid his head down on Hermione's lap and he looked up at her as she put some ice on his nose, Harry looked up at her as she did this.  
  
"Your so beautiful it hurts." He said to her.  
  
"It's your nose silly" Hermione laughed  
  
"No I think it's my heart."  
  
Hermione looked down at him and she kissed him. When they got back and Hermione did a spell to fix Harry's nose, Harry picked up Hermione and laid her down on the bed. He kissed her neck and she kissed him on his neck, he moved his hands from her shoulders to her waist and before you knew it they were finally having the time of there lives.  
  
  
  
A/n: Ok I know I said that Ron would find his secret flam but things didn't turn out the way I hoped… I've been getting a little bit of writers block so if anyone out there could help it would be great Thanx so much and Pleez R/R… 


	4. Notice!!!!

Notice: Ok I know that I rushed things with Harry and Hermione but trust me your going to get a lot of dram soon…. I wanna thank Heaven for the reviews since she'd the only one who actually is so if you do read please review and tell ppl if you like it they might too well I fell behind schedule but I'm trying to get back so c-ya…. O h yea I'm getting a bit of writers block so if you have any ideas e-mail me at noodelgal2006@hotmail.com or Instant message me on aol instant messenger my screen name is agenr4259 or num1hermionefan 


	5. Harry's Big Problem Part 1

A/n: Well I got my first flam… yea I did take a few things from some movies but I think that it was cute how they used them… well any way im not gonna use other things from other movies… So R/R!!!!! Thanx!!!!  
  
P.s I know that ff.net has this as chap 5 but it's really chap 4!  
  
~Ames  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Harry's Big Problem Part 1  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning came and the most beautiful site Harry ever saw was looking down at him "How long have you been sitting over me" He asked sleepily "Not long… How I could resist you, your so cute when you sleep." She said in a motherly tone and playfully grabbed his cheek.  
  
Harry grabbed Hermione around the waist and pulled her down next to him, "Hermione I love you so much." He said as he kissed her neck.  
  
"I know that… I love you too. The whole time you were gone I was lost… I never knew if you were ok… Then you came on the news… You scared me so much I almost died."  
  
"I know… I'm sorry, but I had to do what I had to do… It's not the first time I had to do that… even when I was fighting here I did that, it's actually a simple trick I learned from Wood in my first year but was never able to try it."  
  
There was a small silence between them for a while, Then Hermione spoke up, "Harry… You'll only be gone till October right?"  
  
"Yup, why?"  
  
"Just wondering… I mean you still have to tell my parents about us and I think that my father might try to kill you for it."  
  
"I'll be able to handle it… I mean if I can fight in a war, I'm sure I can handle your father."  
  
"I guess your right."  
  
"You just keep thinking that… I'm going to take a shower." Harry got up and walked into the bathroom to take his shower.  
  
While he was in there Hermione decided to clean up the room a bit, she made the bed and put the cloths away, and used a spell to make the room smell like a fresh rain had just fallen. As she was cleaning around the room when Ron knocked on the door and then walked in.  
  
"Hey Herms, where's Harry?" Ron said.  
  
"Good morning, Harry's in the shower. Why?"  
  
"No reason, I was just wondering if you two would like to have breakfast with me and my parents and Ginny."  
  
"Oh sure, I just have to take a shower and I'll be ready."  
  
"Great, I'll be down stares waiting for you." Ron said good-bye to Hermione and walked out of the room.  
  
Just a bit after Harry came out of the shower in a towel. Hermione looked at him and smiled.  
  
"What you don't like me and my towel?" Harry joked.  
  
"Oh NO I love you and your towel." Hermione said and she put her arms around Harry's waist and looked up at him in his green eyes.  
  
"Well good, because I thought I was putting something into your head, and I would never want to do that." Harry said wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"Yes well, you didn't, but I have to get in there now, Ron came by while you were in the shower and he wanted to know if we would have breakfast with him, Ginny, and his Parents."  
  
"Oh, you said yes right?"  
  
"No Harry I said we want nothing to do with them and that they have to stay away from us."  
  
"Oh ok as long as you didn't say no to them." Harry joked, "Herm, why did you clean the place they have people here to do that for you." Harry then asked.  
  
"I know but I was bored and I wanted to occupy myself while you were in the shower." Hermione answered as she walked into the bathroom wither her cloths for the day.  
  
After Harry and Hermione were dressed they headed downstairs to meet Ron. When they got there Ron was waiting by an elevator, when he saw them he walked up to them.  
  
"Hey guys" Ron said.  
  
"Hey mate" Harry said back, "So where are we meeting Ginny and your parents?"  
  
"There downstairs waiting then they want to go to this nice morning thing… I forget the name of it but mum says it's really nice."  
  
"Oh I heard of that place, I always wanted to go there." Hermione said.  
  
"Well that sounds good enough for me, lets get going." Harry said, and they left.  
  
When they got down to the main lobby Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were waiting for the trio. When they saw them they stood and got ready to leave. Mrs. Weasley was so happy to see Harry and Hermione.  
  
"So did you two have a good night?" She asked them.  
  
"Well," Harry started, "When we got back from dinner, somebody came to our door and when I answered they punched me square in the nose."  
  
"Oh my god! Did you see who it was?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No, they had a hood covering their faces." Hermione said looking at the floor.  
  
"Well we'll have to watch out for anyone unusual lurking about." Ron said, "Well lets get going, I'm starving."  
  
"What else is new?" Ginny said.  
  
They left the hotel and got in the car that Mr. Weasley bought a few weeks ago, it was a teal Ford focus. (A/n: I donno if they have them over there, but right now they do.. Hee Hee) While they were in the car they talked about little things like when Hermione and Harry had there wedding date set.  
  
"Well I think we are going to wait until I get back from the states and then wait a year until I can find a steady job and when we can afford a nice flat or house." Harry explained.  
  
"Yes, since I'll be at Hogwarts most of the year, Harry will be able to take care of everything around the place." Hermione added, and Harry nodded.  
  
"Well, looks like you two are ready for this whole marriage thing after all, Molly and I were a bit worried that you two didn't have anything planed." Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Oh trust me we have everything planed out." Harry said.  
  
When they got to the restaurant, everyone got out and Mr. Weasley parked the car. Harry and Ron walked in and got a table for everyone and got everything set up. The place was nice; it had off white walls with Norman Rockwell paintings around the place. The tables were spread out around and small candles sat on the tables. When Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's came in they all looked around and complimented on how well the place looked.  
  
They were seated quickly and they were waited on quickly as well. As they waited for there food Ginny was telling everyone how she was going to try out for the Quidditch team and be a chaser. Ron being a perv he was said she would make a great chaser since she chases half the guys at school. Ron also got a good foot stomp from Hermione on that one.  
  
"And you wonder why you don't have a girlfriend." Hermione said.  
  
"I could get one if I wanted to. I just don't want to disappoint her." Ron retaliated.  
  
"Sure, Ron your last girlfriend was into Quidditch just as much as you, you dumped her because she got tickets to a game and left you behind." Ginny said, which made everyone snicker with laughter.  
  
"SO what, she wasn't my type anyway." Ron said in anger.  
  
"Whatever you say Ron, whatever you say." Ginny said still laughing.  
  
They sat there and ate their food and got into little conversations. Soon enough they were finished with everything, Harry had announced that he had to leave and that he had to get to the Ministry to talk with the head of Dark Art raids and that he needed to be there by 1:30. Ron of course had to assist him, but he told his father he would get the car for them so they could be on their way. Ginny told Hermione that they would spend the day in Hogsmed shopping and picking out dresses and such.  
  
Harry told Ron he would wait while Ron went to get the car for his father. As Ron was turning the corner Ron bumped into someone knocking them both to the ground. Ron scrambled around for his keys and then helped the person he knocked over up. Much to his surprise it was a young lady, even more to his surprise, it was Susan Bones, and old school crush Ron had in his sixth year at school.  
  
"Susan?" He asked just to make sure it was the right person.  
  
"Ron?" She asked, just as confused.  
  
"Yes! Susan how are you?" He suddenly brightened when he realized it was really her. She changed a lot since school even if it was only a few months. She had a bit of blond going threw her red hair, she shortened her Hair since she got out of school and now it was shoulder length and curled into ringlets.  
  
"Oh I'm great… I'm working down at the Ministry I work in the Ancient Magic Artifacts office. What about you?"  
  
"Oh I'm and Air Auror, me and Harry," He said.  
  
"OH how's Harry?"  
  
"He's great, we're both on our way to the Ministry now actually, we need to see the Officers of Dark Art Raids"  
  
For some reason Ron had a weird lurching in his stomach, he hadn't felt this since he was in school. In fact he never felt this unless he was talking to Susan. He knew what this was, he liked her- again, "Susan, can I accompany you to the Ministry?" He asked with his voice quivering.  
  
"Yes you may." She smiled at him.  
  
'Oh man she's smiling at me, damn she's fine! Wait! I can't get fresh with her I'll lose it with her before I even get a chance to tell her I like her.' He held out his arm and she happily took it.  
  
They both came around in the car and they both got out so that Mr. Weasley could get everyone home. When they saw Susan come out of the passengers seat Harry and Hermione looked between Ron and Susan. 'Jeeze why do they have to do this every time I come around with someone new?' Ron said in his head Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny went into the car and waited for Hermione as she was still looking between Ron and Susan, "What?" He asked looking at them.  
  
"N- nothing, is… is that Susan Bones?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hello Harry, how are you?" Susan asked nicely.  
  
"Who, me, yea I'm- I'm great… yourself?" He asked stumbling over his words.  
  
"I'm Fine." Her eyes wandered over to Hermione, "Is that Hermione Granger?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, that's me… hello Susan, I see your look has changed a bit." Hermione said, a bit of irritation in her voice.  
  
"See you've stayed the same." Susan answered with the same irritation in her voice.  
  
Hermione and Susan never really got on the right foot with each other, when they were in school Susan was the second smartest witch in there class and in the school. Susan came in second to Hermione by one point in their N.E.W.T.S. Susan was always jealous of Hermione but never showed it.  
  
Harry and Ron both noticed the tension between the two so they decided to break the silence, "Well We better get going, Flechely isn't going to wait forever, Lets get going." Harry said.  
  
"Yea, come one Susan we better get going." Ron added and he tugged on Susan's arm.  
  
"Ok," Susan said not even saying good-bye to Hermione.  
  
"I'll talk to you later ok?" Harry said to Hermione kissing her gently.  
  
"Ok" She said softly.  
  
Harry looked at her and then at Ron and Susan, then with a small POP they were gone, and Hermione went to the car.  
  
~**~  
  
When they arrived at the Ministry Susan departed from Ron and Harry, but not before Ron could talk to her privately. Harry went ahead to the Department of Dark Art Raids to talk to Officer Tanner Flechely.  
  
Tanner was an old fellow about sixty-five and his hair was pure white; he wore old leather pants that where a brown color with a bear skin vest over a plain white shirt.  
  
Harry like the old man because of his way of planning things, When he was deep in thought he would come out with the weirdest but the brightest ideas imaginable. Half of Harry's training skills came from Tanner, and he thanked Tanner every time he came back alive.  
  
"Hullo Tanner how's busyness these days?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ahh Potter, I saw ya in the that box thingy a few days ago, glad you used my technique"  
  
"Yes, that was a good idea you gave me, if it wasn't for that whole Quidditch strategy we would have all died, But my lil hop and crash thing that was all me, I learned that at school." Harry said laughing a bit.  
  
"Yea, I give ya credit for that Potter, By the way where's your right hand man, Weasley?"  
  
"He's having a lil chat with Susan Bones."  
  
"That lil witch still owes for a favor I helped her with." Tanner said hotly.  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked.  
  
"She asked me to help her catch this guy that was stalking her and well I did, and it turned out that he was a Dark art attacker, trying to kill her."  
  
"I see so what do you want her to do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well she works over in the Ancient Magic Artifacts Office, well I need her to get me a stone that's very rare and she still hasn't gotten back to me on it."  
  
"Well Tanner, I donno if she'll be able to get you what you want, I mean that's not a favor that more of payback for something, I wouldn't get your hopes up on that."  
  
"Don't worry I'll get it."  
  
Harry looked at Tanner; something was off about him, his last sentence sounded deeper than before. Harry stood there for a moment before Ron came in with a HUGE smile on his face.  
  
"Something good?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yea! Susan is going to have Dinner with me tonight." Ron said.  
  
"Good for you mate, good for you…. Right now I say we get into the office im sure Tanner wants to get started."  
  
They walked into the Office and sat down around a big table with other Officers. Tanner was sitting at the Head of the table talking with a man that Harry realized was Joey Storm, head of all magic and muggle weaponry. Harry looked around looking at his associates and officers. Then the door opened and General Anderson walked in, Hair all messy and his cloths messed up.  
  
"General, are you all right?" Ron asked standing up.  
  
"No, I'm not, something has happened… we have footage from the states, Voldmorte has done a surprise attack on the Muggle population. A today gentleman is our Independence Day, and Voldmorte has done the most dreadful thing. He has attacked Washington D.C out Capital. Several big landmarks have been blown up." Harry and Ron stood immediately and General Anderson looked at them, "Now boy's you will need to come with me now, I'm sorry that I came barging in like this, but these two men here are the best I have, they need to go back to America with me, Now."  
  
Without being told twice Ron and Harry were half way out the door when Tanner called them back, "Boy's you need a plan, you can't just get up and leave without a clue as to what your doing."  
  
"We know what were doing Tanner, We always have a plan in our head." Ron said.  
  
"Now listen to me, you're not leaving until later, but I need you to come with me so you can understand what you're doing, and where exactly you're going." General Anderson said to them, "I'm sorry that I came in here and just pull them out but this is urgent, I have the whole crew back at the hotel waiting for them." Anderson apologized again. With that the three men left, leaving Tanner and the whole staff sitting they're looking at the door.  
  
Harry and Ron were practically running out of the Ministry when Ron realized he had a date tonight with Susan, "Harry, I have to tell Susan about this, she'll think I stood her up or something if I don't show up." Ron said as they were walking.  
  
"Ron you can tell her later, AFTER the meeting! This is important, we need to get back to the states, there in trouble." Harry said still running.  
  
Ron had to agree; he couldn't let a date get in the way with his duty to the Ministry, and to every person who fought in this war. He kept running until they were outside the Ministry when they apperated to the hotel.  
  
When they got there every one was in the lobby including the Weasley's and Hermione. When she saw Harry she ran up to him and hugged him, "What this for?" He asked taken aback.  
  
"Oh Harry it's awful, He's awful!" Hermione was crying hysterically  
  
"What! What is it?" Harry was getting worried now.  
  
"Look!" He pulled him over to a television in the lobby. What Harry saw almost mad him sick, Buildings and memorials were blown up or on fire the Dark Mark flying all over the sky there had to be about 100 marks in the sky.  
  
"Holy Shit…" Harry couldn't look at it anymore, the more he saw the more it made him sick, not just the buildings but the dead bodies all over that place with blood all over the place, "This is just sick! What are we gonna do?"  
  
"Well we have a plan to do a sneak attack but first we have to find out where he's hiding if we succeed he may be dead before you have to leave, But if not then you may have to stay longer." General Anderson said.  
  
Hermione didn't like what he just said, "But you can't just make them stay, you promised the Ministry that it was a Two month only thing."  
  
"Herm, it's ok he knows what he's doing… We'll be fine. Ginny I think you two should go outside…" Harry said.  
  
Ginny didn't disagree she took Hermione and they went outside while Ron and Harry talked about this mission.  
  
After they left Ron turned to General Anderson and asked, "So what's the mission?"  
  
Anderson turned grim and answered the question, "I'm sorry Weasley, but this really isn't for you or the other men, it's more for Potter here."  
  
Harry looked up at him with a confused face, "Sir, what are you talking about... I need Ron, he's my right hand man, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him.  
  
"Now listen Potter, I'm sorry but I can't risk losing men, you're the best the shit of the shit and I will need them for the most part of this mission, now you… You will be the main key…" He trailed off when he saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley still there listing, "I'm sorry folks but you'll have to leave now." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left without a word. Anderson turned back to Harry and the rest, "Now I have to make this quick… Your all going back to America tonight, we want to get this done and maybe we won't have to keep you much longer… Weasley, your going to be Major for every man except for Potter, Potter it seems that we may know where Voldmorte is, and it's in the states, we need you to pull an attack on him and kill him, we will know more when we get there, Weasley and the rest will escort you to a secret point then leave you to fight the death eaters… If we succeed Potter, we all get to go home and this War will be over. If not, well I really don't wanna bring that up."  
  
"Sir," Harry started, "We can't do this in under a month… it would have to take at least two to three at the most."  
  
"Yes, that was my next announcement, since we don't have everything worked out, you will need to stay longer…" A loud groan came from the men, "Men you agreed to fight this war and we need as much help as we can get… Never have we asked for help, this is a trying time for our country, please don't turn your heads to us in this terrible time."  
  
They had no choice, they had to fight, and they had to stay longer. Harry turned his head to Ron and gave him a look of pure sadness, Ron knew what that look was, he saw it in Harry's face almost everyday while they were in the states. It didn't show his sadness; he looked like he always did but deep inside you could see the pain he had, sometimes Ron could feel the pain. Ron put his arm on Harry's shoulder he knew that after this Harry would have to tell Hermione that he wouldn't be back by October.  
  
"Now here's what we'll do men, if you have loved ones who are expecting you back soon, explain to them you will not be back so soon, you'll keep in touch and that it… if you write to them don't write where you are or where your going just incase the letter gets intercepted… I can't explain the mission here because you never know so I will tell you everything tomorrow… you may all go now and we'll meet here at about seven o'clock and we'll leave at about seven thirty." Anderson then let them all leave and to try and in joy the rest of the day.  
  
Harry and Ron walked out of then hotel and they went to find Hermione to tell her what they just learned. To there surprise when they walked out Susan was waiting for Ron to come out of the Hotel with Hermione and Ginny.  
  
  
  
A/n: I'm so0o0o0o sorry it took so0o long to get this chapter up, it was that I was experiencing writers block and I need some new material, also check out my other story True Love Never Dies, it's really good…. Please r/r luv ya lots  
  
~Ames 


End file.
